Who Am I?
by NationalChampion2009
Summary: Katniss Everdeen somehow escapes from the 74th Hunger Games, along with a fellow tribute. But when a freak accident happens and Katniss can't remember anything about herself, will her world fall apart?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi everybody!**

**This is my first fanfiction, and I'm hoping people will read it. The first couple of chapters are short, but once I get going they will be longer. I already have about 4 chapters written for this story, but I want a review or two before I put lots of effort into uploading the rest. **

Ch 1 Escape

I woke up, lights blinding me. I tried to clear my head as my vision refocused. It suddenly all slammed back to me. My escape from the 74th Hunger Games

It was night, and I had climbed a tree to sleep in. Suddenly, the arena felt as if it were tilting. In fact, it was tilting! I pivoted myself around the branch I was on to stay upright. I saw tributes sliding towards certain death- the electrified force field. I saw Clove, Peeta, Thresh and Foxface. But worst of all, I saw Cato. They smashed into the force field, the pile of limp bodies looking very lifeless. I screamed, "CATO!" hoping it would somehow save him. My eyes teared up. I had lost the only person I ever loved other than Prim. Suddenly, my tree was uprooted, and I too fell to what I was sure was my death. That's where my memory ends.

I sat bolt upright, looking for someone to answer my questions. I see Haymitch and he nods at me. Surprisingly, he doesn't seem drunk. "You're finally awake, huh sweetheart?" I can tell he's grumpy from lack of alcohol.

I stare at him. "Where are we?" I pause, "Am I alive?"

Haymitch laughed. "We're in a hovercraft. And yes, you happen to still be alive. The top of the force field always has a hole in it. You fell right through it and we came and got you before the Capitol did." Suddenly, there was a loud crash and yelling from a room nearby. I looked at Haymitch questioningly

"What was that?" I asked suspiciously.

"You'll never guess who," Haymitch teased

"Who?" I pestered, starting to get annoyed.

"Cato"

**AN: Love it? Hate it? Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hi to the one or two people who are reading this! This chapter is slightly shorter than the last one, but the next chapter is most definitely longer. I'm not really one for fluff, which is probably the downfall of my writing. Well enough with this, to the next chapter!**

Ch 2 The Capitol

I slept, wondering how Cato could possibly be alive. Haymitch wouldn't leave my room, but he was most definitely drunk now. I suddenly wondered where we were going

"What'cha thinkin' bout, sweetheart?" he slurred pathetically.

"Where are we going?" I asked, not expecting a coherent answer. And I was right

Haymitch grunted. "Imma go get s'more o' this… stuffs" He staggered his way out of my room and slammed the door behind him.

I was alone in my room, with only my thoughts to keep me company. A nurse came in and handed me food on a tray, then left without saying a word. I realized I must've looked crazy. Straight out of the games and knocked out for who knows how long. As I was searching my room for a mirror, I heard a loud screeching noise, like metal being scraped against metal.

The wall to my room had fallen off, revealing the culprit of the crime. A Capitol hovercraft. My room seemed to tip, and I slid out of my room. I was falling again, to the thick, unforgiving forest below.

**AN: Again I am so sorry about the short chapter! And please review! Let's go for 2 more reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: The start of longer chapters! Yay! And I underestimated you guys! I got three reviews! Not a lot, but it still means a lot to me! You may or may not hate me for this chapter, I don't really know. You will hate me at some point in this story for sure, though :)**

Ch 3 Memories

I wake up on the forest floor, to be met with blinding pain. I moan, trying to stay quiet. My head feels like it's about to burst, and I'm sure a couple of my ribs are broken. To add to it all, one wrist is bent at a very unnatural angle. I try to sit up, but my breath catches and my vision fills with colored dots. My body slams back into the ground, and I cry out. After what seems like hours, I open my eyes again. Directly above me I can see broken branches on trees and bare spots from when I fell. My brow furrows as I think. Is anyone coming for me? I suddenly realize that I don't remember my name, age, or almost anything I did. I started to panic. I'm lying on the forest floor, broken and hurt. If someone were to find me, I wouldn't even be able to tell them who I am!

I suddenly hear something crashing through the shrubbery. I think to myself *This is how I die. A wild animal kills me while I have no recollection of who I am.*****

To my surprise, I see not an animal, but people, rushing towards me. They are all worked up about something, and are making a lot of noise. I feel a sharp poke in my arm, soon followed by darkness.

I wake up, again under bright lights. I gasp as my vision fills with red. It slowly fades, and I am left with only a mild throbbing in my head and chest. I look over to see that my left wrist has been casted. I am hooked up to many noisy machines, and they blip faster when I try to sit up. A blonde haired blue eyed boy suddenly stands up from a chair placed in the room.

"Katniss?" he whispers. I look around for someone else. When I see no one, I am confused. The boy comes and sits next to me on my bed. I quickly push myself as far away as I can from him, making the machines skyrocket.

"Who are you?" I stutter.

He looks at me questioningly. "Cato," he says slowly. I stare at him blankly, trying to bring up a memory. Shock spreads across his face

"No," he whispered, just loud enough for me to hear, "the doctors said this wouldn't happen." He turned to me, "Katniss, this isn't funny." He spoke clearly and sternly.

"I-I don't know who Katniss is," I say. I begin to cry, and a nurse walks in.

"Sir," she says, "You have caused enough problems. Please excuse yourself" The boy who calls himself Cato glares at the nurse.

"This is your fault," he growls, "She doesn't remember!" His face twisted up in rage, and his fists balled. Without warning, he turned and punched a hole clear through the wall. His knuckles bled, and I shrank away, hiding from this monster. He stormed out of the room, and the nurse walked over.

"Sorry, sweetheart" she said. *Wait**,*** I think, *Sweetheart? I know that from somewhere.*** **The nurse continues talking, but I don't listen until the end.

"…this might jog your memory" she said, sliding a disc into the television at the foot of my bed. I see lots of kids, no older than 18. The scene keeps changing, and some kids are brutally murdered. I recognize the blonde haired boy kissing a girl in one of the scenes. The girl had dark haired pulled back neatly into a braid, and beautiful, fiery gray eyes. I look around, uncomfortable with the length of the scene, and I see a mirror. I see the same fiery gray eyes I just saw on the television. The same braided hair. I turn off the television, confused, and fall into a sleep full of nightmares.

**AN: Keep reviewing! Can we get up to 10 reviews?**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Yay! My longest chapter yet! I didn't get to 10 reviews, but I think that's because not enough people are reading! :) Enjoy the long chapter! And make sure you read the author's note at the bottom**

Ch 4 The Boy I Kissed

I wake up in a sweat. Nightmares plagued my sleep. But as soon as I woke up, all thoughts of those were gone, and once again I was focused on a certain boy. A certain boy that I kissed. I am so confused about the whole thing. I saw him punch a hole through a wall, and I was supposed to be in love with this brute? As if on cue, Cato knocks and peeks in. "Hello?" he asks quietly. When he saw I was awake he walked in and sat down. I turned on the television and rewound it to the scene where the girl and Cato were kissing. He blushes.

"Is that me?" I ask. He replies only with a nod. I think, then ask, "Who was I?"

Cato seems to look deep into my very soul, and he says, "You were the most perfect thing that had ever happened to me." He smiled sadly as he got up and walked over to my bed. I scooted back. I saw how quickly his mood changed last night, and I didn't want to be the wall. He looks confused, and tries to move closer. I stand up off the bed, ignoring the fact that the world was spinning, and sat myself against the wall. He walks over again, but this time sits about a body length away from me. He just looks at me, almost like I'm a puzzle piece and he can't figure out where I go.

We sit like this for maybe an hour. Just looking at each other. I finally slowly move to be closer to him. I put my hand out on the floor next to him. He gently lays his hand over mine. It was… comforting. He slowly came closer to me, until I was leaning up against him. I fell asleep like that- in Cato's arms

When I woke up, our hovercraft had touched down. "Where are we?" I asked Cato

"District 13" he said quietly. I decided not to question him. I was still scared of his mood swings. I try to stand up, but I am wobbly and slow. So I half walk, half get carried into District 13. I am brought to the front of a room, and I realize everyone is looking at me. I sit there, not knowing what to do.

Suddenly, I hear a shout. "You're not Katniss Everdeen!" Other angry shouts can be heard, along with lots of mumbling.

My eyes water up, and I run out of the room. I am surprised to see a few have followed me. I came up to a weapons room, and ducked inside. I grabbed a bow and some arrows. The mob was still following me, so I took off into the woods. I hear Cato call for me, but I don't stop running. I eventually climb up into a tree, high enough where anyone bigger than me would snap the branches. I tried to clear my head, when I spotted a squirrel jumping around in the next tree over. Out of instinct, I notched an arrow, and soon enough there was an arrow through the eye of the squirrel. I start to climb down, when I see the mob looking at me, dumbfounded. Cato stood in front of them all with a smirk on his face.

"_That_," he said, "is most certainly miss Katniss Everdeen" I run into his arms and he picks me up, bridal style. I realized I just ran into the arms of a cold blooded killer, but I felt safe from the confused group. He carried me back towards District 13's main base. He laid me down, and I fell asleep immediately. But it wasn't the peaceful sleep I was hoping for.

I can see him sliding. I try to get to him, but it's already too lateHis body smashes into the wall, and he is electrified. "Cato!" I scream. I keep screaming as my whole world continues to spin…

"Katniss? Wake up!" Cato says, gently shaking me, I was sweating and crying and my throat was sore from screaming. Cato has laid down next to me, and I cry into his chest, soaking his shirt. Cato strokes my hair and rubs my back. After a few minutes I had stopped crying. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked quietly.

I nodded, "It was of you. We were in the games. And," she choked a little, "You smashed into the force field, like in the games. I thought you were dead."

Cato rubbed my back, "I'm not dead, I'm right here with you" We lay silently for a moment, and then I start speaking again.

"Cato?" I whisper.

"Yes?" he says quietly, surprised I spoke.

"I remember us. Everything" I choke. He hugs me tightly, and I fall asleep smiling, and have a dreamless sleep for the first time since the horrible Hunger Games.

**AN: Ok, so I need more ideas for this story. Actually, I have some, but where do you want this to go? PM me or review! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hi everyone! You all were spoiled with three chapters on the first day, so I thought I would make you wait :) Plus, I had a little trouble writing this chapter, but I think it sounds good now. I had to rewrite it after I lost power about halfway through! Well, enough of my blabbering, enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Again I don't own The Hunger Games, why would I be here? :P**

Ch 5 Unexpected Guest

I wake up in a hospital room again. Cato is sleeping on the bed beside me. I sit up, my head spinning slightly. It goes away quickly, and Cato sits up

"Good morning," he says with a yawn. He smiles, and I smile back.

"Good morning" I reply.

He asks, "How are you feeling? Better, worse…?"

I cut him off, "I'm feeling fine." My wrist was still casted, but it didn't hurt. We sat in complete silence for a few minutes, when a nurse barged in.

"Ms. Everdeen, do you mind if I ask a few questions?" she smiled, looking at her clipboard. I nod my head yes. She continues, reading down a list, "Does your wrist hurt? Does it hurt to breathe? Are you dizzy upon sitting up or standing? Are you happy?"

I sigh, and do my best to answer, "No. No. Kind of, but only a little bit. And that's hard to say."

The nurse looks at me, not expecting such blunt answers. She sighs, then speaks. "Well Ms. Everdeen, you would be free to go, but you need to be watched. We have found your mother and sister, and they are busy here. Unfortunately, you won't be able to leave."

Cato says, "I'll watch her." He has no expression on his face, and I can't tell if it's because he wants to or he feels like he has to.

"Cato, you really don't have to…" I start, but he cuts me off.

"I insist," he whispers, leaning in closer to me. Our eyes lock, and we lean even closer. Suddenly, the nurse coughs, and we both turn back to her, our cheeks burning. She sighs.

"If Cato is willing, you may stay with him. I shall get a room assigned to you shortly" she walks out, and we laugh.

Between fits of laughter, I manage to gasp, "Awkward…" and we just laugh even harder. It felt so good to laugh. With all the pain and confusion that happened recently, I needed to laugh. Eventually, we stop laughing, only giggling when we make eye contact. I finally manage to look at him without laughing, and he cups my cheek in his hand. I smile, feeling the rough calluses on his hand. He leans in and his lips brush my forehead as he kisses my gently. I scoot so I am sitting in his lap, and I lean into his chiseled body. We sit like this until the nurse comes back in.

"You are down hallway C18, room number 6. It will be on the right, and at the front of the hallway." She places a key on the small table by my bed. I stand up to leave, but I remember that I'm in a hospital gown. My dignity disappears, and my face turns pink. Cato laughs and turns around. I quickly change into my freshly washed normal clothes, and I tap him on the shoulder. We go to leave, but suddenly Cato scoops me up bridal style and runs to our room. I laugh and playfully hit him telling him to put me down. He refused, and we laughed more. We finally get to our room, and Cato sets me down on a bed. I remember I don't have any clothes, they're all in District 12. I open the dresser to see what clothes they had hopefully supplied. I'm shocked to see all my old clothes from 12 there, along with a few new things that were exactly my style. I smiled, this was going to be perfect.

We were sitting on the couch, eating dinner. I didn't know what it was, but it was delicious. That's all that matters, right? Cato and I are laughing and having a good time, trying not to let the subject of the games come up too much. I knew I would cry if we did talk about it, thinking of the kids I killed. I shook away the thought and went back to my random chat with Cato. The doorbell rings, and I give Cato a quick peck on the cheek before getting up to check the door. He fakes looking disappointed, and I smiled and shook my head. The doorbell rang again.

"Coming!" I yelled as I went to the door. I put a smile on my face, but it disappeared when I opened the door, and my face flushed.

"Peeta?"

**AN: Ooh- what's going to happen? Lol I don't know yet. Anyways, review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hi everyone! Sorry this chapter took a little longer than usual to write. I will be starting school soon, so updates will be less frequent. I know, I know, don't kill me or you won't get any more story! :)**

Ch 6 Peeta

"Peeta." I gasped, "You shouldn't have come here."

He smiled, "Why ever not, beautiful?"

As if on cue, Cato appeared behind me, scowling.

"You're supposed to be dead, Lover Boy." Cato growled

"As with you," Peeta countered happily. He grabbed Katniss by the waist and pulled her towards him.

"Katniss," he said sadly, "what ever are you doing with this monster?"

I clawed at his arm, yet he refused to let go. I could feel his grip getting tighter, and my stomach started to hurt. Tears welled up in my eyes. "Cato!" I cried as I reached for him, still stuck in Peeta's tight grasp. He spun me around, and pinned me into the wall behind us. He crashed his lips onto mine, but the kiss was full of force and lust, not love. I tried to pull away but Peeta kept me still. I couldn't breathe, and suddenly I broke out into a cold sweat. _Not a flashback_, I thought. Then, I lost all control of my body as I was sucked into memories.

_I notched my arrow in the training room, and my breathing slowed as I focused in on the target. Suddenly, someone reached their hands around me and covered my eyes. I smiled, knowing it was Cato. The person spun me around, but when they took their hands off my eyes, I saw it was Peeta. This wasn't the Peeta I knew, and you could see the rage burning in his eyes. His grip in my shoulders tightened, and I struggled to get free. He punched me in the stomach, hard, and I fell back into the wall behind me. I heard a yell, but then Peeta was on me again. He slammed me into the wall, and stars danced across my vision. Peeta picked me up and pinned me to the wall by my neck, my toes barely above the ground._

"_Why Katniss?" he shouted in my face, "Why would you choose that ugly monster from 2 over your own district partner?" I couldn't breathe, and tears were streaming down my face. He slammed me into the wall again. "Answer me!" he yelled louder. My vision was going fuzzy and my hearing was almost nonexistent at this point. Suddenly, the pressure was released, and I felt my body crumple to the floor. I saw a blurry Cato rush over, and he scooped my bruised body into his arms. He broke out into a run as I slipped into unconsciousness._

I woke up, sweating and breathing heavily. I was in my bed, Cato gently stroking my arm. I looked at him, and I saw cuts and streaks of blood. I choked on tears, raw and hot.

"Did I… Oh God Cato did I do that?" I cried. He wouldn't answer, he only pulled me closer to him until I sat in his lap. I fell asleep, still crying.

I woke up, my nose stuffed and my head clogged. Cato seemed to know this was this case, because he was sitting on the edge of my bed with a steaming hot cup of tea. He handed it to me and I smiled.

There was a knock at the door again. Cato went up to get it but I stood up. "No Cato, I want to do this." He looked at me pleadingly, "Alright, you can follow behind me"

I knew it would be Peeta, but when I opened the door I was taken aback. Peeta was standing there, and he decorated the door with flowers. He held a big bouquet of flowers and a box of chocolates. I stood there, my mouth agape. Peeta smiled and waited for me to say something.

"Peeta, I…I can't. Go away, please!" I say, my voice wobbly.

"Oh, Katniss," he whispered as he leaned in closer tome, until his mouth was against my ear, "I will **never** go away"

**AN: So this chapter was a little bit of a filler, I just wanted to get a little background on Peeta. This is always how I imagined Peeta! So all you Peeta fans, please put down your pitchforks and torches... :)**

**Anyways, reviews are always appreciated! Feel free to suggest ideas or just leave comments! Love you all for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I have finally gotten this chapter right! And there is some of Cato's POV in here… Yay! I would also like to acknowledge a review from a guest. It gave me many corrections for my story. And just to let you all know, I appreciate reviews like these very much, so I can get better! Anyways, read on!**

Katniss POV:

I jumped away from Peeta. He started walking to me and I slapped him across the face- hard. His face immediately started to develop a red handprint, but he only smiled. He grabbed my hips roughly and pulled me to him. I pushed my hands against his chest trying to get away. He only smirked at my futile efforts to get away. I heard Cato shouting obscenities and he started to pull Peeta off me. That's when I kneed him. Hard.

Right where the sun don't shine.

I laid, curled up in my bed. My back was pressed to Cato's chest, and I could feel his slow, even breathing. His arm was wrapped protectively around my waist. Comforted, I let myself fall asleep. I could've only been asleep for a few minutes when a loud crash came from downstairs. I sat bolt upright, and crept silently out of my room and down the stairs. I screamed when I saw the living room. Cato was lying on the ground, his head bloodied and shards of a vase laying around him. I ran over to Cato and put my head on his chest, listening for anything. I heard a faint beating, and I knew he was alive. I began to stand up to get help, but something ran into me and knocked me into the ground. I struggled, trying to see who my attacker was. My blood ran cold when I saw him.

"Miss me?" Peeta whispered as he lifted my head and slammed into back into the ground. My vision spun, and my body slowly gave up as I drifted into unconsciousness.

I awoke with a pounding headache. I squeezed my eyes shut, willing the pain to go away. Tears slid silently down my face. I had duct tape over my mouth, and my hands and feet were bound. Suddenly, the door slammed open, causing me to whimper in pain. Peeta sulked in the room and slammed the door shut again. He paced angrily over to the bed I was laying on, and he ripped the duct tape off my mouth. I screamed for Cato, but Peeta slapped me across the face.

"Your boyfriend can't save you now," he yelled as he leaned in to kiss me

Cato POV:

I slept besides Katniss, but woke up. I stayed still, enjoying the calmness that only came over her in sleep. I played with her hair, let down from its usual braid. I sat up slowly, feeling that something wasn't right. My suspicions were confirmed when I heard footsteps from downstairs. I removed myself from the bed, careful to not disturb Katniss. I walked quietly down the stairs and saw Peeta peering around.

"Mellark," I growled. How dare he break into my house! He only laughed. I advanced cautiously, and when I was within distance, I lunged. I took him by surprise and knocked Peeta over, but he rolled out from under me. I stood up, and he crashed a vase down on my head. Stunned, I stumbled, and Peeta punched me in the face. I fell to the ground, still conscious. I saw Katniss as she crept down the stairway. I wanted to scream, protect her, anything, but it was like I was glued to the spot. She screamed and ran over to me. She put her head on my chest and I was vaguely comforted, except for the fact Peeta was behind the couch, waiting to capture her. She stood up, and it was like everything happened in slow motion. Peeta jumped and bowled Katniss over. She turned, and her face went pale when she saw him. He slammed her head into the ground, and my vision filled with red. He scooped her up and left, and the only thing I could think as I passed out was that I had failed Katniss.

My Katniss.

I awoke, blinding lights suspended above my head. A faint and rhythmic beeping could be heard from somewhere to my right. I sat up, causing the beeping to skyrocket. I realized I was in a hospital. Someone stood up from a chair placed in the corner, and I recognized her as my sister, Marianna. She walked over to my bed and sat down, her soft golden curls falling around her shoulders. My head spun as I tried to form a logical thought process. Only part came out though.

"Katniss?" I whispered. Marianna only shook her head, but I suppose she decided I deserved an answer.

"We don't know Cato," she sighed, "We just don't know"

Katniss POV:

Three days. Three days I have been stuck with the monster from my district. Despicable things have been done to me. I don't know if I can rid myself of these memories. But these three days didn't have to happen. Where's Cato?

Does he still love me?

**AN: I hope you all liked it! I'm so sorry to keep you waiting!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hi everybody! I meant to update a couple of days ago, but things have gone haywire yet again. If you can't tell, my life is a little erratic. :) Anyways, I present to you, a new chapter! Feedback is always appreciated!**

Chapter 8 The Plan

Katniss POV:

He towers over my thin frame. Peeta is holding some crackers, and he is saying something. I choose to ignore him, but I can't help but see that his eyes are filled with concern. I start to cry thinking of Cato. Peeta sits down and pulls me into his lap, holding me like a small child. I squirm feebly, trying to get away from him. I have refused to eat for two days, and now I'm paying the price. Peeta lets me go with a disappointed look on his face. I curl up into my small cot and sigh as Peeta leaves, quietly shutting the door. I curl up tightly, the gears in my brain turning slowly, trying to figure out a way to escape. I know I won't be able to resist eating much longer. I finally come up with an idea, but I am doubting myself. I drag my body towards the window and look out, feeling the cool breeze on my cheeks. I look down at the three story fall, and say a quick prayer.

Then, I jumped.

Cato POV:

Pain. That's all I can feel. My first day back from the hospital, I broke things left and right until I collapsed on the floor and wept. I know, the might Cato crying? Well Katniss could be dead because of me. How could I let this happen to her? The second day I set out to find Katniss. If there was hope, I had to find her soon. No leads, Mellark disappeared without a trace. I devoted a day to cleaning up broken shards, so if Katniss came home, I wouldn't hurt her more.

If she comes home.

It's been a week, and I've died inside. The phone rings at about 9:30PM, and I wonder who it is. I jump up and run to answer the phone.

"Hello?" I ask, my voice clearly displaying my hope it was Katniss calling me. Instead, it was the only person who knew where she was.

Peeta Mellark.

"Cato," he says out of breath and worry lacing his voice, "It's Katniss." I drop the phone and it lands on the floor with a crash. Marianna comes in and picks up the phone. I can see her lips moving, but I can't hear her. I feel numb. It could have been seconds, hours, weeks, but Marianna dashed in my vision, tossing my shoes, jacket and keys into my lap. She already has her jacket and shoes on. I look at her in confusion.

"Cato," she states, "Katniss is in the hospital."

I jumped up and sprint to our pickup truck, jamming the keys into the ignition. _If Peeta did anything to Katniss I swear I'm gonna…_ I slam on the brakes as we come up to a red light. Mari looks startled.

"Cato, don't be like this. You might scare Katniss," she says quietly, brushing her hair out of her face. I sink into my chair knowing she's right. The light turns green, and I attempted to go closer to the speed limit. It's literally killing me, knowing Katniss could be dying right now.

Katniss POV:

Numb. That's all I feel. I'm grateful for that, at least I can't feel the pain one would expect from the jump. My vision is black, and somewhere in the distance I hear the faint beeping of a heart monitor. I try to curl my hand, and I can hear the beeping quicken immensely. I hear a door being slammed open and footsteps coming closer, but that's when my head swims back into the darkness.

**(AN: I really wanted to stop it here, but since I feel bad for not updating I'm writing more!)**

Cato POV:

I rush into the hospital and dash to the front desk, Mari close in tow. The nurse looks scared, and she shakes slightly.

"I need to see Katniss Everdeen. Now," I saw with as much control as I can. She mumbles something about no visitors, and my vision fills with red.

"NOW!" I yell, with much less restraint. The nurse nods hurriedly and scampers around the desk, leading me to Katniss' room. I try to calm down for her sake. Once we get to the door, the nurse scampers away again. I take a deep breath, and open the door slowly. My eyes widen and I resist the urge to punch through the wall as I see Katniss. She's incredibly thin, and pale as a ghost. I could wrap my hands around her waist. She has bandages wrapped around her head and her chest, and her ankle is in a cast. I don't even try to count all the machines hooked up to her. I sit down gently next to her and stroke the very ends of her hair. Up close, I noticed she also has stitches on her head, as well as various places on her arms. Her heart monitor's beeping quickens slightly and I lean down close to Katniss.

"Shh, calm down. Just get better Katniss. It's okay now," I whispered as soothingly as I could, hoping it would help. I wanted to scoop her up and hold her close more than anything, but my fear of causing her pain kept me at bay. Mari came over and touched my shoulder.

"Cato, it's 1:30AM" she said, stifling a yawn. I nod my head and turn back to Katniss.

"I need to go home Katniss," I said just above a whisper, "I'll be back as soon as I can."

Mari stood up, and we quietly left the hospital. The ride home was silent. I carried Mari inside, for she had fallen asleep somewhere on the way home. As I lay in my bed, all I could do is hope that Katniss would be okay. It soon became clear that sleep would not welcome me, and so I tossed and turned, anxiously waiting for morning to arrive.

**AN: I think this is my longest chapter ever! If not, really close. Again, I'd love to get reviews! They really motivate me. I'm also in the process of writing other stories (though not related to The Hunger Games). If anyone knows what category to put random stories under, I'd really appreciate it if you let me know! Anyways, thanks for sticking with me through this story!**


End file.
